


Just A Bad Day and Mean Voices

by AngelFire0950



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Daddy!Thor, Diapers, Fluff, Little!Loki, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFire0950/pseuds/AngelFire0950
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For RadiatorfromSpace, for her birthday! Little! Loki is having an insecure day. During a conversation, Daddy!Thor misunderstands Loki's question and answers in the wrong way. This makes Loki feel broken and sad. Fluff, and Angst with a happy ending!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Bad Day and Mean Voices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RadiatorfromSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiatorfromSpace/gifts).



When Loki awoke from his restless sleep, he immediately noticed two things. He was wet, and today was a bad day. Knowing that Daddy would be upset if he knew Loki was up at a time like this, he tried to go back to sleep, but couldn’t. Loki tries to turn over on his side when he realized Daddy had wrapped Loki in his arms during the night. Not wanting to wake his Daddy, Loki rested his head on Daddy’s chest to listen to his beating heart. Loki shifted uncomfortably, his wet diaper was beginning to really bother him. He wasn’t allowed to change his own diaper, but Daddy wouldn’t like it if he woke him up. He also wasn’t allowed to get himself out of bed, so that wasn’t an option either. Loki decided to just lay quietly until his Daddy woke to change him. He knew his Daddy liked to sleep in, so he resigned himself to a long wait.

Loki didn’t know how much time had passed when he heard a gruff voice. “Morning baby,” Thor said tightening his arms around Loki. Thor rolled over onto his back, pulling Loki on top of him. Thor reached over to the bedside table and produced a pacifier. He pressed it to Loki’s lips, which he gladly accepted. Loki didn’t really feel like talking today. “How long have you been awake, rabbit.” Loki shrugs, not wanting to answer. Thor reached behind Loki to check his diaper. “Somebody’s wet,” Thor says. Loki buried his head on Daddy’s chest as he whined. “Ok baby, I’m sorry.

Thor lifted Loki off his chest, onto the bed beside him. Pulling himself off the bed, he pulled his shirt off. He turned around and lifted Loki to his side. Loki automatically wrapped his legs around his Daddy as Thor walked to the changing table. Thor laid Loki gently on the changing mat and untaped the sides of his diaper. Trying to think of anything except what was happening now, Loki chose to think about how this all started.

They had both grown up in the same town, but never knew each other. Loki had everything going for him, and he never thought of anything besides a vanilla lifestyle. He wanted the white picket fence life. A wife, a couple kids, a dog, the whole shebang. Thor, had always known he would be a Daddy. He always wanted that, but had never trusted anybody enough to tell. One day, Loki had stumbled across a little and his Mommy at bar. It was then that he realized that he wanted this with all his little heart. He started researching all things related to littles and Daddies’/Mommies’. One night, by accident, he left his laptop open by accident and his younger sister found it. She went and told their parents, and they threw him out without a second thought. That was the first time he had ever gone into a little mindset and by a miracle, one of the first people he met just happened to be Thor Odinson. Thor took him in, not knowing he was a little but they both figured the other out after living together for a time.

“-bit. Baby, come back.” Loki snapped out of his thoughts. He smiled sheepishly up at his Daddy. “Hey baby.” Thor grinned. You ready to get some breakfast?” Loki nodded. Thor finished taping up the sides of Loki’s diaper and picked him up once more.

“Can we have peanut butter pancakes Daddy?” Loki asks innocently.

“Of course baby.” Thor and Loki made their way back to the bed. “I need to talk to you about something rabbit.” Thor said. “I have to go away for a little while.” Those words froze Loki up.

“Away from Loki?” He asks.

Not realizing what Loki really means by this Thor answers yes. Thor says that he needs to go back home for a while to check up on some things and to see his family. Loki nods, a little depressed. Thor carries him downstairs to begin making pancakes for his baby. He sets Loki down on the playmat in the living room and heads to the kitchen.

At first, he hears Looki playing with the toys set out in the living room, but then all goes silent. Not thinking anything of it, but wanting to fill the silence, Thor begins to sing, knowing that Loki enjoys his singing. He continues making pancakes while belting out jolly tunes, still not thinking anything of Loki’s sudden silence. When he is finished, he calls for Loki, remembering that he likes to ‘decorate’ his own pancakes.

"Loki, baby where are you?" Thor calls out. He goes into the living room thinking maybe his rabbit has fallen asleep again. Not seeing Loki there, he begins to look around more. Still not seeing him anywhere, Thor begins to get worried. "Loki! Where are you? Come on out, I made pancakes." Thor begins panicking after he finished searching everywhere he could think of. He didn’t know why Loki could be so upset. Forcing himself to calm down, he quiets his breathing and then he hears it. Very, very faintly, he heard small sobs.

Now knowing where Loki is, Thor rushes upstairs, into their bedroom. When he gets there, he walks over to the bed and drops to the floor. “Baby, are you under here.” He asks gently.

 "Yes Daddy." He hears Loki whisper with tears in his voice. "Mean voices back and-and wanted to get away." Loki says miserably. "Sorry Daddy, bad L-Loki. Will be b-better." He hiccups. “Daddy is leaving his rabbit, why Daddy? Loki didn’t mean to do anything, he promises!”

Thor feels so guilty suddenly. He had misunderstood Loki’s question, and now his little love thinks that Thor is leaving because he was bad and doesn’t want him, just like his parents. “Baby, please come here! I’m so sorry baby! I misunderstood you. I’m not leaving you for the reasons you think, ok? You were not, never have been, and never will be bad. And even if you were, you couldn’t drive Daddy away, he loves you way too much! Please come here rabbit.” Loki slowly crawls out from under the bed. As soon as he can reach him, Thor pulls Loki into his chest.

This makes Loki cry even harder. “Don’t leave me Daddy, Loki is sorry, he will make things better, just don’t go away and-and leave me like them!” Loki cries.

“I’m so sorry baby, can you forgive Daddy?” Loki nods. “Do you want a bottle? You haven’t had one in a while, and it might help.” Thor runs his hand through Loki’s hair as he nods.

Thor picks Loki up and heads downstairs to make him a bottle. Thor isn’t letting Loki out of his sight any time soon. While the bottle is being made, Loki is still trying to calm down. Thor feels horrible that all he can do is rub Loki’s back. When the bottle is finished, the pair head to the couch and sit down. Thor battles Loki onto his lap in a comfortable position. When the bottle is pressed to his lips, Loki eagerly latches on. “You had a bad night didn’t you? Why didn’t you just wake Daddy up?” Loki shrugs and Thor sighs. “Answer rabbit.” He says.

“Don’t know Daddy, didn’t think it was a good idea.” Loki replies

“Baby you can always wake me up, I’m sorry I made you feel otherwise.” He apologizes.

“It’s ok Daddy.” Loki says, rubbing his eyes. He snuggles into his Daddy for a morning nap and says with eyes closing, “Just a bad day and mean voices…”

After a few minutes Thor leans down, kisses Loki on the forehead and whispers, “I guess I’ll just have to fix that, won’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Constructive criticism is welcome and I will work with you to improve it! I NEED MORE PROMPTS. help me out people. I will write almost anything! Follow me on tumblr for updates about stories, new stories and for any questions or requests. New stuff is coming! My tumblr is as follows: SaphiraRose0


End file.
